


Tell me a story

by AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst, Bedtime Stories, Children's Stories, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, My first real work on A03, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns/pseuds/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Changkyun enjoys listening to is Hyunwoo's stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYYSSSSSSSS, This is the first thing I've written specifically for A03 <3 (really only like the fourth thing I've posted in my whole life) So this is all about I don't know how to describe it, life lessons? I really don't know how to describe, like little teachings like the early bird gets the worm, so this first one is going to be really obvious (rolls eyes) but isn't it just nice to remember what people teach you <3 Also here Changkyun is 5 and Hyunwoo's 15, around that (10 year age gap) and I will go crazy with this, I mean next chapter might have Changkyun at 10 and Hyunwoo 20, then after that I might go to Changkyun being 2 and Hyunwoo being 12, you get gist of it. I've been ranting lmao, so enjoy and I'll see you in like 2 minutes lol.

"Kyunnie what are you doing?" Hyunwoo had poked his head into the room to see the little boy fiddling around with a surplus of nickels and dimes. 

"When Umma picked me up from school today, I found so many coins on the way home." Changkyun proudly held up the small pile of coins up to Hyunwoo with a wide grin. "It's so much money hyung! I can buy anything in the world!" Hyunwoo laughed at how cute his little brother was.

"But money can't buy everything in the world Changkyun" Hyunwoo sat on the little bed and motioned for the younger one to come beside him. 

"But Junhong said I can get whatever I want with a lot of money." Changkyun looked at the coins in his hand. questioning the words that has friend told him. "Do you want to hear a story Kyunnie?"

" I love your stories hyung! Please tell me, I want to hear the story." Changkyun was looking up with big eyes, ears eager to listen to the wisdom of someone older. 

"Once upon a time, there was a man-" 

"Can we name the man Minhyuk? Just like Minnie hyung!"

"Of course, we can Changkyun, that name will make the story 100% better' Changkyun smiled gleefully at his successful idea.

"Once upon a time, there was a man named Minhyuk, and he had so much money that he could buy whatever he wanted and whenever." 

" Where did he get the money from hyung?"

"One day, he was walking home from work, and he found so many coins and bills along at the ground, it could fill up a whole room!" 

"Wow just like me!" 

"Yes Kyunnie just like you. He bought all the clothes, toys, and little things he saw when passing by stores. He even gained thousands of friends with his newly gained fortune. But there was something wrong." 

"But what could go wrong when you have everything hyung?" 

"But he didn't have everything. He soon got bored of being able to buy everything in the world, and he realized his new friends only liked him because of his money." 

"That's bad!" 

"He wasn't happy with his new life of riches. So Minhyuk got rid of his friends, and donated all his money and new things to people who really needed it, after that, he was the happiest person he could ever be, starting a new life with the people who cared about him the most. The End." 

"So money can't make you happy hyung?"

"Yes, Changkyun, money can buy you everything in the world except for happiness." 

"Then I don't need this." Hyunwoo watched Changkyun proceed to take the handful of coins and place it in the little pororo piggy bank on his shelf.

"Why don't you want the money anymore Kyunnie?" 

"Because you're the only thing I need to make me happy hyung, and umma and appa, and I guess Minnie hyung too." CHnagkyun wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo as far as he could and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. 

"You too, I love you Kyunnie." Hyunwoo pecked the little boy's forehead.

"I love you too hyung."


	2. A Bike Only Big Boys Can Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of our lives when all we want to do is get rid of our training wheels.

CRASH! 

Hyunwoo ran over to his little brother sprawled out on the grass with his little bike adjacent to him. Thank goodness he was riding on the grass and decked out in a helmet, elbow, and knee pads for extra safety precautions. 

"Are you ok Kyunnie?" Hyunwoo sat the boy upright and checked for any injuries. 

"It's too hard hyung, I don't want to do this anymore." It was obvious how close the little boy was to cry by how strained his voice was. 

"But didn't you say you to be a big boy and ride your bike without the training wheels>" 

"Yeah, all my classmates can-" 

"Hey, guys look! That loser can't ride a big boy bike!" Hyunwoo looked to see the group of kids already retreating on their bikes.... without training wheels, if those kids were in any closer Hyunwoo swears he would've given them a lecture about being nice. 

"Hyung, this is impossible! I think I'll never be able to ride this bike." Changkyun appeared to be frustrated over the current dilemma, and the words from what Hyunwoo assumes was his classmates seems to be the trigger for the tears streaming down his face. 

"It's okay Kyunnie let's take a break." Changkyun nodded while Hyunwoo lightly wiped at his tears, he took the little boy by the hand and led him indoors. 

 

............................................................................................................  
A juice box and a cookie later, Changkyun seems to have calmed down fairly well, currently stuck in his own little bubble of thoughts while Hyunwoo was busy doing some homework on the other side of the room. 

"Hyung?" 

"Mhmm?" Hyunwoo hummed in response. 

"Do you think I'll ever be able to ride that bike?" 

"Yes Kyun, you'll get eventually." 

"What does that mean Hyung? Does that mean it's going to take a really long time?" The panicked look on the youngster's face made Hyunwoo sigh internally. He wasn't very good at wording his thoughts from time to time and this was an obvious case of it. 

"Well, Kyun it means uh....... Do you just want to hear a story about it?

"Yes, Hyung! I love storytime!" Hyunwoo sat Changkyun down on the couch and began to tell his story.

"Once upon a time there was a dog-" 

"named Mochi?" 

"Yes, the dog was named Mochi, he was a quiet and lovable Golden Retriever who loved to lie down on the grass and gaze upon the street."

"What was his favorite thing to see Hyung?"

"Mochi would see birds fly by, cars zoom past, and clouds float away, but his favorite thing to see were people riding bikes, especially the bikes without training wheels. He loved seeing these bikes so much that one day he decided that he wanted to ride one of them." 

"But dogs can't ride bikes, that's silly." Changkyun giggled at the thought of a dog riding a bike.

"You'll see Kyunnie. So Mochi got himself a bike and tried to learn how to ride it by observing the bikers who passed by. In the beginning, he often stumbled off the bike as soon as he got on and people laughed at the sight of a dog trying to ride a bike. 

"Did he give up?"

"He never gave up even though he was constantly teased, he practiced day and night and before people knew it, they saw a dog going up the street on a bike. When they asked Mochi how he did it, he merely said practice, practice makes perfect. So even if you're bad at something, if you practice hard you'll be the best that you can ever be."

"So practice makes perfect?" 

"Yes, Kyunnie practice makes perfect."

"Then I want to try and ride my bike again!" Hyunwoo placed a firm hand on Changkyun's shoulder before he got up, preventing him from going anywhere. 

"We can try again tomorrow, it's late already and remember that Umma said growing boys need lots of sleep." Changkyun glanced at the clock that read 8:30 pm and frowned. 

"But I'm not *yawn* tired." 

"Mhm, brush your teeth and pj's on, then we'll see about that. 

 

And when the clock struck 9, Hyunwoo wasn't surprised that the little boy was already knocked out on his bed.

....................................................................

What did surprise Hyunwoo though was that Changkyun wasn't watching his Saturday cartoons the following morning when he awoke. A simple nod from his mother towards the kitchen window gave Hyunwoo a pleasant surprise. He saw the little boy attempting to ride his bike in the front yard. The next five minutes consisted of Changkyun stumbling on the bike numerous times, but Hyunwoo didn't see him lose a glimmer of hope like he did yesterday, he saw a child gleaming with determination. He decided that he should take his shower after observing for a few minutes since their mother was there to keep an eye on the younger boy. 

Hyunwoo is usually a fan of taking long showers. but after 10 minutes or so, he could hear shouts coming from outside of the bathroom. Unable to identify what emotion the shouts were depicting, he quickly finished up with a towel around his shoulders to see his mom standing outside. Hyunwoo also came closer to see what the commotion was about and the sight brought a smile to his face. 

Changkyun had a proud smile on his face, riding his bike around the front lawn in circles, not showing any signs of struggle.4

"Hyung look! I can ride my big boy bike now!" Changkyun got off his bike and looked up at the older happily.

"Wow, Kyunnie!" What changed?" 

"If a dog can ride a bike, then so can I!" Hyunwoo proudly patted the little boy's head. 

"Want to go ride your bike in the park?" 

"Yes, Hyung let's go now!" 

Therefore, that morning was spent in the park a few minutes away from their house, Changkyun happily rode his bike around the larger area while Hyunwoo watched with a smile on his face, And when Hyunwoo's boyfriend appeared in the park, he wasn't surprised that Changkyun was chattering away with him about the journey of him riding his big boy bike. 

 

Soon on Changkyun's 8th birthday, when he was given a pair of roller blades by his parents, Hyunwoo prepared a story of a cat learning how to ride roller blades just in case the little boy was going to give up hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in context, Minhyuk is Hyunwoo's boyfriend <3 He'll probably make more obvious appearances later on , well actually chapter 1 lol.  
> I kind of cringed a little XD, this chapter could imply a few things i guess like practice makes perfect and anything is possible? Idk I was completely just trying to go for practice makes perfect. I'm not very good at thinking of lessons lmao, so pls if you have anything comment down below. I also might release a sample of my other fic in a week or 2 maybe, but I will definitely get another chapter up before that sample.
> 
> Take a cinnamon bun on your way out <3 WAIT DON'T THEY'RE ALL MINE *runs away with the world's supply of cinnamon buns
> 
> And you know *cough* I love comments *cough* 
> 
> See you soon <3


	3. Railroads, Switches, and Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hidden story about choosing to murder or be murdered... IDK LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's that sample I was talking about .-. I purposely left out the names because i wanted to give myself a feel for it, but the same stuff still apply i guess, just wif wolves lol. So if you did like this pls comment it and then I will finally proceed to write the story that will involve concepts like dis. and, i guess enjoy?

"Hyung, Tell me a story." The little wolf circled around the older for a few seconds before curling up in front of him.

"There was once a happy couple." The older said as he stroked the younger's fur. "One day they were visiting a place that both of them longed to visit, a railroad that was famous for aiding Korea in the world wars and being over 200 years old. 

"That sounds pretty boring."

"Most people did find that information boring, but the couple liked to be proud of being interested in information so historic. The day they went, it was a day full of laughter and joy, and they noted it as the happiest day they would ever experience in their lives."

"Was it really the happiest day ever?"

"Unfortunately it wasn't, all good things must come to an end, on their way out of the area, the wife got her shoelace stuck in the railroad. They tried to remove it but it was no use."

"Was it really stuck?"

"Yes, it was impossible to get out."

"Why didn't they look for something sharp to cut it off." 

"It's because they were panicking."

"Why were they panicking Hyung?"

" They saw a train coming from afar, they were hoping it wasn't going to come their way and they even assumed this railroad was inactive the day before."

"Then what happened?"

"Before they knew it, the train was only about 20 seconds away, the couple didn't want to break apart, they wanted to stay together until the end."

"So they both got hit by the train and died?"

"It's not that simple little one. The man noticed a switch, a switch that would take the train off the path towards his beloved and into a different direction." 

"So he pulled it and they were both saved?."

"There was a conflict, though, on the other path, there was a group of 10 tourists, pulling the switch would mean the train hits them and die, and the man couldn't yell at them to go off because he only had 5 seconds left to make a choice."

"A conflict that would give anyone a headache."

"A conflict indeed, it was either the choice of losing the one he loved the most, knowing he could've done something, or pulling the switch, and killing the lives of 10 innocent strangers, knowing fully well that he was the murderer."

"So what did he do Hyung?"

"He didn't want to kill the innocent, knowing fully well that they also have loved ones waiting for him, so he didn't pull it."

"And he just let his wife die?"

"He didn't just let her die, they held hands and let the train impact together, because what is the point of living if you lose the one you care about most if the man pulled the switch, he could've possibly affected the lives of 20 more. So he did was he thought was best, and went to heaven with his wife." 

"But what if he did pull it?"

"Maybe the 10 tourists all knew each other, and only each other, so their deaths would've been unknown to the rest of the world, maybe they were very popular from where they came from, and could've caused a great chain of depression. The man also could've felt guilty for killing them and killed himself, or he could've become heartless and started murdering people. The lives of an innocent group used to awake his bloodthirsty dreams." 

"There's too many possibilities."

"There is, when he pulled it, there could also be a lot of consequences."

"I don't like this story Hyung, can we just make both groups survive.?"

"It's just a story, you can choose whatever ending you like, but it's important that you put an ending where one of the groups die." 

"But why?"

"Because it's important to know that, even in our happiest days, darkness is always peeking in the black of your shadow."

"The darkness is always following?"

"Yes, and it can snatch you up at any time........................................"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it;p Remember I like comments <3 Muahahaa, let's try a promo shall we?   
> One comment = One free cinnamon bun (that should be irresistible)
> 
> I'll go back to the regular soon ;p, but y'know, school .-. rip.
> 
> Hope to see you soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> It's nice to see you again after 2 minutes lol, just remember that Hyunwoo is Changkyun's older brother, no incest here ;p. I do love comments <3 so please leave your thoughts down below and if there are any mistakes please notify me I didn't look over it. Criticism is also welcome. Also, this story is practice for another story that I'm working on, irony is that the other story is horror LOL the comparison, and one of the more important characters will talk in a story format so I'm just working on telling stories (if you play LOL you'll have an idea of who I'm talking about *wink)
> 
> ALSO : If you guys have any ideas you want me to put, like a character that I can guest star in one of these lovely stories or a little teaching/ lesson that I can interpret into a chapter, I WILL GLADLY APPRECIATE IT, I don't have too many ideas myself ;p and really I just want to talk to someone ;p Bye <3


End file.
